


Another kind of hunger

by ChiakiNanamemes



Series: Sin™ [5]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Hickeys, NSFW, Nom nom nom, Smut, Trans Character, Trans You, Vaginal Fingering, its 1am what am i doing with my life, other aqours girls are mentioned but not relevant, this is probably one of my favourite things i've written tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiakiNanamemes/pseuds/ChiakiNanamemes
Summary: {Requested by: RedHoodedKid}"Dia...Do you think I could...m-maybe um...k-kiss you?"Dia was a little caught of guard by the sudden question and blushed brightly. "I-I don't see why not..." She muttered, looking You in the eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You uses they/them pronouns in this fic

Dia was staring at You. Dia stared at You a lot, and everybody noticed except from You. Kanan had even spoken to her about it more than once, but Dia couldn't help herself. You was very well built, and on hot days like this their abs were visible through their sweat stained shirt. Dia just wanted to lift up that quite frankly nuisance of a shirt and just run her hands along them, and maybe even take things a little further. The two of them were dating, but had decided to take things slow because of personal issues. Dia sometimes wish things went a little faster, but she wanted to stay at the right pace for You. Heck, they'd only just started to kiss in public and here Dia was thinking about how good it would be to fuc--

"Dia-san."

Dia was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder and the call of her name. She blinked a few times before actually registering who was actually in front of her, and wouldn't you know it was the person she'd just been thinking about; You Watanabe. You's blue eyes were staring right into Dia's green ones and they were filled with concern and worry. Oh, right. She had said her name. Dia cleared her throat, "Yes, You-chan?"

"Are you alright?" You asked, their hand slipping down Dia's arm and taking her hand. Dia's face immediately flushed red as she shifted her gaze anywhere but at You's face.

"I-I'm quite alright, You-chan. Why do you ask?"

Dia felt You give her hand a squeeze, "You were zoning out...And your face was all red. We could go inside, if you'd like...Just me and you."

Dia visibly perked up when You mentioned them going inside alone, and she may have nodded a little more eagerly than she should of which made You crack a grin. "I-It is a little hot out here...We should go to the student council room. It has aircon." And it was coincidentally soundproof.

You nodded in agreement, exclaiming "Yousoro!" as she did so. You let go of Dia's hand and went over to Chika who was still practising with Riko and Kanan.

"Hey, Chika-chan. Can I talk to you real quick?"

"Huh? Oh, sure You-chan. What's up?" Chika gave them a half smile.

"Me and Dia-san are going to go inside for a bit. She isn't feeling too good." You hoped their half-ass lie would be enough to make Chika believe them, and to also give them the perfect reason to not come back.

Chika stared at You for a good few moments before nodding with a smile, "Okay, You-chan! I hope she feels better soon! Make sure she drinks plenty!"

"Yes, yes...I'll make sure of it." You was about to walk back to Dia and tell her the news when they were stopped by Mari standing in front of them. "Mari-san?"

Mari gave You a half smirk, and then proceeded to pat them on the head. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do~!" And with that, Mari walked off leaving a confused You behind.

You made their way back over to Dia, Mari's words still fresh in their mind as they tried to figure out what the Hell she meant. "Shall we?" You asked, offering Dia their hand which the latter gladly took. The two of them walked hand in hand down the stairs and into the hallway, their previous silence being broken by Dia when she spoke up.

"What did Mari want? Something unimportant, I assume?"

You gave her a shrug, "I don't really know to be honest...She just said 'Don't do anything I wouldn't do' and then left. Do you know what she meant?"

Dia felt her cheeks heat up as she looked at You, their expression innocent and pure. Dia made a mental note to lecture Mari later before shaking her head, "I-I have no idea what she's talking about..."

"Huh...She's so weird sometimes..." You muttered, looking at the floor. They made a mental note later to ask Mari what she meant, but for now they just wanted to enjoy their time with Dia.

The pair finally reached the student council office, the rest of the walk having passed fairly quickly with a comfortable silence. Dia walked in, pulling You behind and closed the door. The room was cooler in comparison to the rest of the school and You could tell it had AC. Dia went and sat down in her usual seat, leaving You awkwardly standing by the door. They didn't usually spend much time alone together, so this was relatively new to both of them. 

"Y-You-chan," Dia began as she broke their awkward silence, "Are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to sit down?"

You's cheeks went the faintest shade of red and they muttered a "Sorry." as they slowly walked over and took a seat next to Dia, crossing one leg over the other. Silence soon swept over the couple once more as they both just stared at one another. Neither of them had any idea of what they should do with their alone time, so their mock staring contest was all they could manage to pull off.

Despite the coolness of the room, You was still hot. They started to play with the hem of their shirt, pulling it up slightly every so often as to try and get a little cooler. It didn't make much of a difference. Dia had quickly picked up on what You was trying to do and cleared her throat, "You-chan. If you're hot, you can take off your shirt. Nobody is going to see." You had gotten their top surgery well over a month ago and was still pretty self conscious of their body. When Dia made the suggestion, a dark blush crept up their cheeks as they gave a slow and meek nod. "Y-Yousoro..." they muttered as the slowly pulled their shirt off. You could feel Dia watching them and their embarrassment only got worse from their on out. Once the shirt was off, You folded it up and set in on the desk, their arms soon going straight across their chest. They wouldn't look at Dia.

"I-I don't see why you cover yourself up...Y-You're beautiful, You..." The drop of the honorific brought a blush to both of their cheeks.

"Y-You think so..?" You asked, their arms slowly but surely dropping to their lap.

Dia offered a nod in response, trying her hardest not to stare at You's abs or their chest. It was like torture for the older girl, but she managed to do it. Dia was just about to say something before You beat her to it.

"Dia...Do you think I could...m-maybe um...k-kiss you?"

Dia was a little caught of guard by the sudden question and blushed brightly. "I-I don't see why not..." She muttered, looking You in the eyes.

You gave a slow nod as they stood up, causing Dia to raise an eyebrow. You slowly walked over and then plonked themselves right onto Dia's lap, facing her. You wrapped their legs around Dia and the chair, staring into her eyes. Dia could easily tell You was nervous, and she was too if she was honest. You slowly leant forward and their lips soon met. Dia could feel You's heart beating against her own and she wrapped her arms around them, pulling You closer. You had put their arm's around Dia's neck and has them lazily hanging down the back of the chair. Neither of them had wanted the kiss to end, but unfortunately air was a necessary think (Dia wished she could sue the human body for this) and You was the first to pull back, panting softly. 

Their break didn't last long however as their lips met again. This time, their kiss was needy and desperate and not at all as calm as the previous one. You had closed their eyes and moved their hands up and was holding onto Dia's hair, pulling the older girl as close as they could. This caused Dia to give a slight groan into the kiss and You took this chance to slip their tongue into the unsuspecting Dia's mouth. Dia's eyes widened slightly but she soon closed them shut tight as she let You dominate her. Dia was ready to go as far as they could, so she had no problem with anything You could do. You let their to tongue explore Dia's mouth, not leaving a single reachable spot untouched by their tongue. Dia let off quiet moans into the kiss, clearly enjoying herself but also telling You that they was doing something right. 

You pulled back, a bridge of saliva the only thing now connecting their mouths. "D-Dia..." You started, her eyes now open.

"Y-Yes..?" Dia was still out of breath from their previous activities and her face was flushed. 

"I...I-I'm ready. I-I want you..."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished this yeet
> 
> Dia and You get it on *wink wonk*

"I...I-I'm ready. I-I want you..."

You's words hit Dia at full force and caused the older girl to go a deep shade of red. "Y-You...Are you sure..?" Dia asked, forcing herself to look straight at You. She wanted to make sure You was complelty sure and comfortable with what they were about to do. She didn't want to pressure them into something they didn't want to do.

You hesitated for a moment before they gave a slow nod, chewing their bottom lip. "I-I'm sure. I've, uh, been sure for a while now..."

"A-Alright..." Dia knew how unprofessional it seemed for them to be doing such lewd acts in the school, but she knew that no real punishment would come from it if Mari had anything to say about it. Heck, Mari would probably be happy that Dia was finally getting some. "So...How do you want to do this?" It was a simple question, sure, but it was important. You hadn't gotten their bottom surgery yet and Dia didn't want to make them uncomfortable at all. That was the last thing she wanted to do.

"I uh...I don't really know...I guess we could just do it how normal people could...N-Not that we'r-- I'm n-normal or anything..." You muttered the last part, their eyes avoiding Dia's gaze at all cost. They felt embarrassed and could feel dysphoria creeping up on them. You shook their head and started to move their legs from around the chair, "F-Forget I said anything...This was a stupid idea." Before they could get up, Dia tightened her hold around You's waist.

"Please stay...It wasn't a stupid idea. I want to do this with you..."

You was about to protest but Dia beat them to it by pulling You close and connecting their lips. You froze up in Dia's hold, but soon relaxed and melted into the kiss. Any fears they had seemed to have slowly made their departure as You wrapped their legs around Dia once more. You's hands went up and tangled themselves in Dia's hair, pulling her deeper into their kiss which caused the older girl to give a gentle moan. Dia poked her tongue out and ran it along You's bottom lip as if she were asking for entrance to their mouth. You obliged, parting their lips just enough so that Dia could slip her tongue in.  
Dia let her tongue explore somewhat familiar surroundings as her hands wandered down to You's shorts. She played with the hem of them, giving a slight tug every-so-often. Her eyes kept flicking from the shorts to looking You in the eyes, making sure that they were completely okay with what she was doing. You pushed Dia back slightly, subsequently breaking their kiss.

"D-Do um...You want me to take them off?" You asked, looking down at her shorts.

Dia gave a slow nod, "I would like that...But if you don't feel comfortable just yet, then you don't have to."

You hesitated for a moment before they got off of Dia's lap. "I'm okay." With slightly shaky hands, You took a hold of the band of their shorts and slowly pulled them down to reveal their dark blue boxer shorts.  
Dia couldn't help but stare at You, gulping loudly as the other revealed their underwear. This was the first time she has seen You like this, and boy was this a sight she could get used to. A sudden spurt of dominance took over Dia's mind as she quickly stood and pulled You in for a deep kiss. You, being taken by surprise, gasp softly as they were pulled in, their cheeks going a light red. Dia pushed You up against a near by wall, pinning the others arms up above their head and slipping her knee between You's leg, rubbing it up against the other's core. Dia then lent down and began to suckle on You's neck, leaving dark hickeys all across it.

You let out a soft moan, a slight wet patch now noticeable on their boxer shorts. Dia, noticing this, smirked softly at her partner after their kiss was broken, rubbing her knee slightly faster.  
"Is someone a little excited~? How adorable~" Dia cooed, bringing one of her arms down and lightly tracing her hand over You's lower stomach. "Tell me how badly you want this~"  
You's face was bright red at this point, their eyes glazed over as they looked at Dia. You stared directly into her eyes, whimpering softly as they saw the oh so dominating glare that Dia was giving them, who was clearly getting inpatient regarding You's answer.

"B-badly..." They stuttered out, "P-Please..! Give it t-to me!"

Dia gave a wide smirk as she shoved her hand into You's underwear, feeling a pool of wetness as soon as her hand brushed up against You's core, causing them to give a slight shudder.

"My my my...Someone's eager." Dia whispered into You's ear, causing them to shudder slightly.

Dia slowly pushed one of her long, slender fingers into You. You's walls instantly tightened around her finger as they gave a quiet moan which caused Dia's smirk to grow. She slowly moved her finger in and out of You, their moans growing louder with each movement until they were loud enough that they had no choice but to bury their face into Dia's shoulder.

She began to pump her finger in and out of You faster and harder, and soon a second finger was added to the mix. You couldn't even control their volume now even if they wanted to, loudly moaning into Dia's shoulder as the older girl went harder and faster. It was unlike anything You had ever felt before, and it felt so much better than when she did it to herself.

Slowly, You pulled their face away from Dia's shoulder and looked Dia in the eyes. Dia was already staring right at them, the smirk still plastered across her face as she added yet a third finger to her attack on You's core. You's eyes were glazed over and they were giving Dia a look of pure lust as they began to gently buck their hips against Dia's hand.

"You're so adorable when you're desperate like this, You-Chan~" Dia mused as she went faster, "Are close at all~? Or do you need an extra push~?" Upon saying the final word, Dia pushed her finger's deep inside of You, causing them to throw their head back and give a loud moan, indicating Dia must have hit a sweet spot. Noticing this, Dia kept hitting that same area as hard and as fast as she could. You didn't know how much longer they could last, as they could feel themselves almost on the brink of a climax.

"D-Dia-Chan...I-I-I'm gonna c-cum..!" They managed to get out between moans.

Dia gave a slight hum, and slowed down ever so slightly causing You's eyes to widen. No! They didn't was her to start stopping! They wanted her to go faster! Soft whines escpaed You's throat as Dia started to go slower and slower. At this rate, they would never cum!

Dia had almost slowed right down to a stop, and You felt as if they were going to cry. They really needed to cum. You looked Dia right in the eye, giving her a pleading look. Dia gave them an almost uninterested look back, causing You to look away quickly as they felt a wave of embarrassment and shame over wash their mind.

"I-I'm sorry I--"

You was cut off as Dia slammed her fingers into You and hit her sweet spot with more force than You had ever felt before. You's legs went weak as they reached their climax, moaning out Dia's name as she did so.   
"O-Oh God, D-Dia-Chan~!" They moaned as Dia rode them out through their orgasm, gently kissing their neck as she did so. 

By the time You had finished, they were a panting and sticky mess. Dia slowly pulled her fingers out and licked them clean, enjoying the taste of her partners juices. She could definitely get used to the taste. Once they were clean, Dia pulled You into a hug and gently pet their head.

"You did so good, You-Chan. I'm so proud of you." She cooed as she held You close, the arm around them gently rubbing their back.

You could only nod in response as they were still coming down from their high. In the back of their head, they felt dirty, but that thought was pushed even further back by Dia's sweet words and how good they felt right now. Pulling back from the hug, Dia picked up the clothes that had been scattered all over the floor. Boy, what a mess they had made. She handed them to You, and gave them a kiss on the cheek.

"Get yourself dressed and meet me back on the roof for practice."

You nodded in response, and gave Dia a gentle peck on the lips. "Alright. I'll see you soon."

Dia made her way over to the door, and opened it. She turned and gave You a smile, to which they returned.

"Hey, Dia-Chan?" You asked, just as Dia was about to leave.

"Yes, You-Chan?" 

"I...I love you."  
Those three words made Dia's heart melt and her smile only grew. 

"I love you too, You-Chan." And with that remark, Dia left and headed back up to the roof.

You soon joined her, and everything seemed to be okay. Nobody suspected a thing. That was, until, You moved their hair back off their neck and everyone saw the dark love bites Dia had left. They sure had a lot of explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is finally done! I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm sorry for the long wait!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Part two will be coming soon!


End file.
